Universe Classifications
This is a page to present different possible classifications of universes and to give examples of the different types of universes defined. The different classifications aren't mutually exclusive, instead each universe could be classified on some position in each of the different classifications. There are also Altverses which are alternative versions of a specific (uni)verse and which can also be classified into different types. Despite this page being ultimately about universes or universe level structures, the defined classifications could potentially be applied to any verse of any level, to any cosmological structure. The actual level of the verse could even be seen as another classification. By Dimensions This classification indicates how many dimensions the universe has along with their types. Dimensions can be spatial, temporal or some other stranger type. The most common case is for there to exist some number of space dimensions and exactly one time dimension usually called timeline. Other possible types of dimensions are probably stranger and examples of those may be hard to find. Compact dimensions have also been described but those are probably just space dimensions with particularly small sizes and, possibly, special curvatures. Therefore they are a special case of a space dimension and not meaningful for this classification. It would also be possible to imagine the existence of compact time dimensions or compact dimensions of any other type one imagines as well. The same type of dimensions can also have different types of properties but those differences are not considered for this classification. By Shape and Size This classification organizes universes by their shape and size. Universes can have different shapes based on the curvature of their dimensions as well as their own topology. By their Relation to others This classification defines how one universe can relate to other universes that probably exist in a common medium or higher level structure. By Mobility This classification defines how mobile a universe is inside whatever medium it exists on. When there are multiple universes inside such medium they probably also relate to each other in some way as per the previous classification. Non-Mobile These universes exist in a static position inside whatever contains them. Mobile These universes can and do move through some outer larger medium that contains them in one way or another. There are several types of them that can be found here. By Commonality This classification defines universes by how much of their components they share with others. Any number of universes can share parts of themselves with any number of other universes, possibly sharing different things in different ways with each other, forming very complex structures. It is important to note that what is meant by sharing is not that the involved universes have similar or even identical items but that the shared item is actually the same one existing in all such universes. By Similarity This classification defines universes based on how similar they are to our own or how different they are. This is obviously a subjective classification. Someone from another completely different and alien universe to ours would classify ours in a very different way. By Nature This classification attempts to define universes based on how they work. What sets of laws govern over them. Category:Information Category:Universe Classifications Category:Theory